Une semaine en enfer
by Florette
Summary: Arthur devrais plus souvent écouter Merlin surtout quand un monstre risque de les tuer.
1. Une journée normale

Voila ma deuxième histoire. J'en avait eu l'idée il y a quelque temps déjà mais le temps que tous ce mette en place mais voila là première partie.

* * *

><p>Une semaine en enfer<p>

chapitre I.

«Debout sire une belle journée s'annonce avec son lot de conseils.» annonça Merlin d'une voix joyeuse.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Arthur n'était pas définitivement pas du matin.

«Comment tu fais pour être d'aussi bonne humeur dès le matin?»

«Beaucoup de sport, vous devriez essayer vous aussi vous savez, cela vous empêcherait de grossir.»

Arthur attrapa le premier objet à sa porté, un coussin, et le lança à la tête de Merlin qui l'esquiva habilement.

Un peu plus tard dans la salle du trône.

«Sire des disparitions suite à des attaques sont à déclarer dans le Nord du royaume. Un village nous demande de l'aide et ils ont envoyé émissaire que voici.»

«Sire, nous avons depuis une semaine des disparitions dans le village ainsi que dans les villages voisins. À chaque fois une bête monstrueuse est apparu et a mordu la personne puis elle est disparue en emmenant la victime avec elle. Nous vous supplions de nous aider à nous débarrasser de ce fléau. Le village est presque entièrement disparu.»

Arthur réfléchit quelques instants puis opina du chef.

«Nous partirons demain à l'aube pour votre village. Vous nous y guiderez.»

«Non sire je ne veux plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit maudit. Je vous en prie ne m'obligeait pas à y retourner.»

«Bien dites-nous juste le nom de votre village et vous pourrez rester ici.»

«C'est le village de Lostsoul.»

Le nom de ce village ne disait rien à Arthur mais peut-être sa mémoire lui jouée telle un tour.

Arthur sorti de la salle suivit de Merlin.

«Merlin allons voir Gaius pour qu'il nous dise ce qu'il sait sur cette créature.»

«Bien sire»

Un instant plus tard.

«Une créature comme cela je ne vois qu'un des Phlégéthoniens ce sont des créatures de feu du Phlégéthon, étendue de lave des Enfers. Ils ressemblent à de petites boules de feu jusqu'à ce qu'ils attaquent en groupe et alors ils prennent la forme d'un béhémoth. Ils ont le pouvoir de se téléporter d'une source de feu à une autre, de se régénérer par le feu et de ressusciter les vivants qui ont été réduits en cendres. S'ils mordent, griffent quelqu'un cette personne disparaît avec elle dans le repaire de son maître. Quelquefois les griffes et les crocs de cette créature sont enduit de poison. Ils sont invoqués souvent par un sorcier et je craint que dans ce cas ce ne soit un sorcier avec de mauvaises intentions et de très grands pouvoirs. Vous devez être très prudent si vous voulez la combattre le mieux étant de la suivre jusqu'à son maître. Vous devez aussi éviter de faire du feu car c'est un point chaud auprès duquel ils peuvent apparaître.»

«Bien, merci Gaius nous serons prudents.»

"Au fait Gaius connaissait vous un village du nom de Lostsoul?"

"Non sire mais je ne connaît pas tous les villages du royaume."

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'Arthur où celui-ci commença à faire les cent pas.

Il hésité, cette histoire avait quelque chose de louche.

«Arthur pensez-vous vraiment qu'il soit sage d'aller voir ce village? Cette créature n'a pas l'air de venir de cet âge et même pas de l'Ancienne croyance. Gaius a regardé dans un livre de mythologie et pas dans un de ses bestiaires. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir vous protéger avec mes pouvoirs.»

L'inquiétude de Merlin ne le rassuré pas. Si ses pouvoirs ne faisaient pas le poids quelle différence pourrait faire son épée? Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser un village comme cela sans protection.

«Le nom de ce village est bizarre aussi Lostsoul âmes perdues. Arthur cela ressemble à un piège. Vous ne devriez pas y aller.»

Cette remarque coïncidé avec les pensées du roi mais il fallait qu'il sache la vérité.

Il prit finalement une décision et se tourna vers Merlin.

«Merlin va préparer ton sac nous ne partiront que nous deux.»

«Quoi mais vous avez entendu Gaius et vous m'avait écouté? Cette créature est dangereuse si elle nous attaque nous serons mal.»

«Je compte suivre le conseil de Gaius et ne pas l'attaquer mais la suivre auquel cas une troupe fera plus de bruit et sera plus vite remarquée. De plus si c'est un piège nous saurons nous défendre, j'ai confiance en tes pouvoirs. Va donc faire ton sac.»

«Bien sire.» Répondit Merlin en sortant de la chambre du roi et en retournant chez Gaius.

«Merlin vient t'asseoir ici j'ai quelques petites choses à te préciser. Cette créature date d'un autre âge et ne devrait pas être ici. Elle ne peut être détruite. Elle ne disparaît que quand on bas son maître.»

«Arthur ne veut pas laisser un de ses villages sans protection et nous partons demain matin tous les deux.»

«Merlin tu feras attention Arthur ne sait pas ce qu'il va affronter. Il n'est pas prêt.»

«Ne craignez rien Gaius je sais ce que je dois faire.»

«De plus je voulais te dire que si cette créature griffes, mord quelqu'un elle est forcé de disparaître pour retourner auprès de son maître.»

Lendemain matin.

Merlin et Arthur étaient sur la route ver Lostsoul dans un silence morose. Toutes les tentatives de Merlin pour engager la conversations avaient été réprimées. Mais il tenta une fois encore.

«Sire pensez-vous que ce soit un sorcier maléfique qui en veuille à Camelot une fois de plus.»

«Merlin tous les sorciers sont maléfiques à part toi et c'est presque sûr qu'il en veuille à Camelot comme toujours. Et maintenant tais-toi on arrive bientôt.»

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline surplombant le village.

«Il a l'air désert.»

«Allons voir.»

Ils descendirent de la colline au trot et entrèrent dans la ville. Rien ne bouger comme si tout n'était mort. Pas un bruit même le vent semblé avoir disparu.

«La créature a fait disparaître tout le monde?»

«Merlin... je ne pense pas que ce soit le sorcier qui est est derrière cela. Une seule ne pourrait pas faire autant de dégâts en aussi peu de temps. À moins qu'il n'ait convoqué une multitude de ses créatures.»

Ils continuèrent à s'avancer dans le village de plus en plus tendus.

«Cet endroit est trop calme.»

Un bruit de ferraille retentit dans le silence du village. Arthur se retourna l'épée à la main et vit Merlin les quatre fers en l'air qui avait trébuché dans un râtelier d'armes.

«Bravo Merlin pour la discrétion on repassera.»

«Désolé Arthur. Vous avez remarqué toutes ces armes étaient bien rangés comme si on ne sans était pas servis alors que le village était menacé par une créature très dangereuse.»

"Tu as raison Merlin cela est très étrange. Restons sur nos gardes. Je pense de plus en plus que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici.»

«Vous voyez j'avais raison.»

«Oui Merlin mais...»

«Arthur regardé!» s'écria Merlin en coupant le roi, «un groupe de Phlégéthoniens.»

«Ils sont en train de se regrouper."

«Cours Merlin!»

Ils se mirent à courir alors que le béhémoth prenait forme. Ils entendirent le bruit sourd de sa course alors qu'il se mettait à leur poursuite.

«Il nous rattrape Arthur.»

«Ne te retourne pas et continue à courir.»

Juste à ce moment-là Arthur, qui c'était retourné pour voi où était Merlin, trébucha sur une charrette abandonnée là et tomba sur le sol.

Merlin se retourna en attendant son ami chuter. Il regarda la scène avec horreur: Arthur au sol tentant de sortir son épée coincée sous lui, le béhémoth approchant à toute vitesse, soulevant sa patte pour frapper le jeune roi d'un coup mortel. Merlin ne réfléchit même pas et s'élança vers Arthur. Il se jeta entre la patte de la créature et son roi. Les griffes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son dos.

Un voile de douleur tomba sur ses yeux. La créature releva sa patte avec le corps de Merlin au bout et la secoua, l'envoyant voler contre un mur, puis elle se recula et commença à disparaître. Arthur vit Merlin s'interposer entre lui et les griffes du monstre, il vit la douleur dans les yeux de son valet, il vit son corps voler jusque contre le mur et se fracasser brutalement contre celui-ci. Il vit tout cela dans un état second comme si ce n'était pas lui qui était là, comme si ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qui venais d'être jeté. Le gémissement de Merlin allongé contre le sol le ramena à la réalité et il courut jusqu'à Merlin. Il le retourna doucement et l'allongea dans ses bras. Une tâche de sang s'élargissait sous le corps du jeune homme tâchant le sol d'une couleur pourpre.

«Merlin pourquoi as-tu fait ça?»

«Pas réfléchi.» haleta Merlin en tentant de trouver sa respiration.

«C'est de ma faute Merlin, si je t'avais écouté nous ne serions pas tombés dans ce piège et tu ne serais pas blessé.»

«D'autres l'aurais été si nous étions venus avec une troupe, vous avez limité les dégâts alors ne vous blâmez pas Arthur.»

Arthur voyait Merlin disparaître, et il essayait vainement de le retenir. Mais ses mains passaient à travers le corps maintenant presque dissout du jeune sorcier.

«Je viendrais te chercher Merlin, je ne te laisserais pas dans les griffes de ce sorcier.»

Il voyait que Merlin tentait désespérément de lui dire quelque chose mais le seul mot qu'il entendit fut un «Arthur» lâché dans un murmure avant que Merlin ne disparaisse totalement.

Ainsi débuta la semaine de l'enfer.

* * *

><p>Voila dite moi ce que vous en pensez.<p> 


	2. Hel

Voila la suite avec l'intervention de plusieurs mythologies de nouveau.

* * *

><p>Chapitre II<p>

Le corps de Merlin réapparut sur le sol d'un palais.

Le sol, les murs, tout était noir. Le béhémoth apparut au côté de Merlin.

Une ombre s'avança vers le jeune sorcier inconscient.

«Que nous nous ramènes-tu là le bon béhémoth? Hum, oui très bon travail tu as accomplit ta mission avec une grande dextérité. Son âme nous permettra de partir définitivement d'ici.»

Le béhémoth poussa un grognement.

«Que dit tu? L'autre est toujours en vie! Je vais envoyer mes Anaons* s'en occuper. Cela devrait régler le problème.»

L'ombre claqua des doigts. Un serviteur arriva.

«Madame.»

«Prépare la salle trois et installe notre invité dedans. Je passerais plus tard.»

Elle claqua à nouveau des doigt et rendis au béhémoth sa forme initiale.

**Lostsoul**

Arthur resta prostré devant la tache de sang, seule trace attestant de la présence précédente de Merlin. Des ombres commencées à l'entourer. Elles approchées de plus en plus du Prince inconscient de se danger. Il ne réalisa le danger que trop tard les ombres l'avaient déjà encerclé et l'une d'entre-elle tendais une mains livide vers lui. Ils ne pouvait s'échapper du cercle et son épée ne les inquiété nullement. La main le toucha au bras et il sentit son corps devenir rigide et gourd. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Soudain un douce lumière apparue autour de lui et s'intensifia jusqu'à briller comme un mini-soleil.

Arthur ferma les yeux devant cette lumière éblouissante. Quand il les rouvris les Anaons avaient disparus. A leur place se tenais une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Ses cheveux blancs tombé jusqu'au sol comme un traîne et un halo de lumière l'entourée.

«Qui êtes-vous?»

«Ne craint rien Arthur Pendragon, je ne te veux aucun mal.»

«Comment savez-vous mon nom?»

«Je suis La Dame Blanche, reine de toutes les autres. Mon rôle est de veillez sur l'équilibre du monde. Si je suis venue devant toi c'est que l'heure est grave, Camelot et le monde courent un danger immense.»

«Comment cela?»

«Hel Déesse des Enfer menace de rompre l'équilibre de la vie et de la mort. Le voile a déjà était forcé et il est au bord de la rupture. Cet endroit est à la lisière de son royaume. Il n'est normalement pas accessible au commun des mortels. De plus les créatures qui viennent de t'attaquer son des Anaons, des âmes damnées, l'armée immortel au service de Hel. Ils ne craignent rien et rien ne peut les détruire. »

«Que me racontez-vous?»

«Pendant des millénaires et des millénaires le voilà a fait la séparation entre le monde des vivant et le monde des morts. Hel règne sans partage sur le royaume des morts mais depuis toujours elle veut conquérir celui des vivants. Seul le voile l'empêche d'accomplir ses sombres desseins mais il ne tiendra plus longtemps. La baisse de croyance dans l'Ancienne religion chez les humains a affaiblie le voile. Hel en a profiter pour créer un passage qui va aller en s'élargissant. Seul Emrys peut refermer le voile et elle le sait. C'est pour cela qu'elle vous a tendus ce piège et que le béhémoth l'a menez à elle vivant.»

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

«Donc ce village...»

«Oui tu est en Enfer mais seulement au bord. La jeune fille qui était venue vous voir à Camelot c'était une de ses émissaire: Anya. C'est une âme perdu qui tient rancœur au homme de n'avoir sût punir son meurtrier. Elle vous a tendu un piège. Ce village est celui des âmes perdues: Lostsoul. Elle ne voulait rien laisser au hasard pour attraper Emrys.»

Le visage d'Arthur se décomposait au fur et à mesure du discours.

«Camelot court-il un risque car Anya est resté là-bas?»

«Non, elle a du déjà repartir car elle ne peut d'éloigner longtemps de ce royaume.»

«Que va-t-elle faire de lui?»

«Elle va le torturer et dévorer son âme ainsi elle possédera ses pouvoirs et deviendra imbattable. Mais avant elle le torturera. Pour elle plus la personne souffre pendant la torture, plus l'âme sera délicieuse et puissante. Chaque âme qu'elle dévore lui donne plus de force.»

«Combien de temps pourra Merlin tenir face au traitement de cette ...»

«Plus le supplice dure longtemps mieux c'est pour elle. Elle le fera sûrement durer une semaine. Au-delà personne ne peut tenir. Arthur Pendragon faite attention elle serait heureuse de pouvoir mettre la main sur votre âme également. Elle a tenté de vous tuer avec ses Anaons mais comme cela a échoué elle tentera de mettre la main sur vous pour vous dévorez. Ne prenez pas le risque de perdre votre âme en sauvant celle d'Emrys.»

«Mais vous, vous ne pouvez pas intervenir?»

«Non nous ne pouvons intervenir qu'au sein de notre royaume, déjà ma présence ici cause des dégâts au voile, nous avons besoin de toi.»

«Je ne peux pas laisser Merlin entre ses griffes. Et je ne peut laisser Camelot sombrer, je vous aiderez donc.» répliqua le roi avec détermination.

«Je vais te donner quelques conseils pour survivre dans ce royaume. Premièrement fit toi toujours à ton instinct, quelques habitants pourront t'aider et seront de ton côté mais la majorité te pourchasserons. Ne fait pas confiance à tes sens car Hel peut modifier la réalité de ce royaume tout-au-moins en apparence. Ne voyage jamais pendant ce qui te semble être la nuit ici, là encore fit toi à ton instinct.»

Cathrach an bháis**

«VOUS AVEZ ECHOUE, VOUS ETES DES INCAPABLES! Pourtant il était seul sans protection.»

«Elle est intervenue Madame et nous n'avons rien put faire contre Elle.»

«Ainsi donc elle se mêle de mes affaires. Si elle a réussis à passer cela veut dire que la déchirure dans le voile c'est agrandis. Bien. Cela arrange mes affaires. Igor! Le prisonnier est-il réveillé?»

«Non madame pas encore, je craint que béhémoth n'ai mit trop de poison dans la blessure.»

* * *

><p>* Anaons: aussi appelés Âmes en peines. Ce sont des âmes damnées ici je les met au service de Hel.<p>

** ville de la mort.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou reviews please ^^.<p> 


	3. En mauvaise posture

Désolé pour le retard mes révisions me prennent beaucoup de temps mais là j'ai fait jusqu'au chapitre VI donc je vais les poster plus régulièrement.

* * *

><p>Chapitre III<p>

Hel se dirigea vers son laboratoire et fouilla dans ses potions. Elle en choisit une ou deux puis s'approcha de sa table pour les mélanger. En même temps elle prononça une formule pour renforcer la puissance de la potion. Un fois celle-ci fini elle alla dans la pièce où reposait le corps de Merlin.

Il était allongé sur une table au milieu de la pièce pour qu'elle puisse tourner autour sans difficulté.

«Igor attache lui les poignets et les chevilles.»

«Bien maîtresse.»

«Maintenant sort Igor et je ne veut être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.»

Igor sorti à reculons de la pièce.

Elle s'approcha de Merlin et laissa glisser un doigt sur le torse du jeune homme.

«Alors Emrys tu est donc si important pour que même Elle s'en mêle.

Dis moi tes pouvoirs sont ils aussi grand qu'on le dit et va tu me permettre de m'échapper de ma prison dorée? Hum? Tu ne réponds pas? Quel dommage mais ne t'inquiète pas cela ne vas pas durer. Je vais te réveiller et je sais très bien que tu m'entend et je vais t'expliquer qui je suis et ce qui t'attend. Je suis Hel déesse des morts et ici c'est mon royaume. Le voile qui fait le lien entre les deux mondes est affaiblie et au bord de la rupture. La perte de foi en l'Ancienne Religion a causé ces dégâts. N'est-ce-pas ironique quand on sait que c'est toi, le plus puissant magicien de l'Ancienne Religion, qui va me permettre de sortir d'ici. Le voile ne tient plus qu'à un fil.»

Elle se pencha vers Merlin et posa sa tête sur ses mains juste à côté de la tête de Merlin.

«Tu va souffrir énormément, te débattre, supplier mais chaque fois que tu te débattra ton âme sera renforcé et la puissance que j'en tirerais également mais même en sachant cela tu ne pourra t'empêcher de te débattre. Tu n'a aucun moyen de t'échapper d'ici même avec tes pouvoirs car tu n'est rien comparais à une déesse».

Merlin poussa un gémissement et commença à remuer.

«Tien, tu te réveille déjà tu est plus résistant que tu en a l'air. Ouvre la bouche.»

Elle lui ouvrit la bouche de force et versa la potion dedans.

«Voila bon garçons. Igor!»

«Oui maîtresse?»

«Emmène le dans la salle des visions et prépare le.»

«Bien maîtresse.»

Igor attrapa Merlin et le balança sur son épaule. Malgré sa taille et son apparence difforme il était très fort. Il emmena Merlin dans la salle et attacha ses poignets au bout d'un treuil puis l'actionna jusqu'à ce que les pieds de Merlin touche à peine le sol.

«Maîtresse il est près.»

«Merci Igor. Nous allons pouvoir commencer Merlin. Voyons combien de temps tu vas tenir.»


	4. Le futur

J'aime bien les questions sur la connaissance du futur et comment le changer donc je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'en mettre dans cette histoire.

En plus cela me permet de voir quel sort je vais leur faire subir en sachant qu'un des futurs donné là ce réalisera à 90% à vous de réfléchir pour savoir ce sera lequel. xp

Merci pour les rewievs de tous le monde et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire la suite.

* * *

><p>Chapitre IV<p>

Arthur galopais à travers une forêt sombre où même les arbres semblaient morts. Par moment le voile apparaissait clairement aux yeux d'Arthur qui voyait de l'autre côté ses sujets vaquer à leurs occupations. A un moment il vit surgir derrière le voile Camelot et ses habitants. Il stoppa son cheval et s'approcha du voile. De l'autre côté il vit une Gwen prise par les ans. A ses côté un Gaïus mourant de vieillesse. Ils parlaient ensemble.

Arthur s'approcha au maximum du voile pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

«...Revoir Merlin une dernière fois.»

«Vous allait le revoir de l'autre côté Gaïus ainsi qu'Arthur.»

«Maudit soit ce jour où cette étrangère est arrivé à Camelot et les a entraîné dans cette ville, Lostsoul. Si seulement nous pouvions remonter le temps et empêcher cela.»

L'image était en train de disparaître.

«Non ne disparaissaient pas je suis là!»

Arthur s'élança pour les rattraper et allait traverser le voile.

«Non!»

Une voix retenti derrière lui.

Il se retourna l'épée à la main. Une jeune fille d'environ 10 ans se tenait devant lui.

«Ne traversait pas le voile ou tout sera vain.»

«Qui êtes-vous?»

«Je suis une Dryade, une fille des arbres.»

«Que faites vous de ce côté du voile si vous êtes bien une Dryade?»

«Le voile s'étend de plus en plus et a absorbé mon arbre. Je suis coincée avec lui de ce côté. Si vous ne me croyez pas l'arbre à vos côtés est le mien. Frappez le avec votre épée et vous verrez.»

Arthur frappa l'arbre avec son épée comme elle lui demandait de le faire et aussitôt une zébrure rouge apparue sur son flanc droit. La Dryade retint difficilement une grimace de douleur.

«C'est bon parle je te croit.»

Mais Arthur garda son épée au clair.

«Si tu traverse le voile tu ne peut le retraverser dans l'autre sens à moins d'avoir un émissaire de l'autre monde. De plus sans cet émissaire vous erreriez sans fin dans l'entre-deux monde.»

«Ce que j'ai vu...»

«C'est l'image d'un futur possible. Dans ce futur Merlin et vous avez réussit à refermer le voile mais vous êtes resté tous les deux de ce côté. Morgane est devenue reine mais elle a était renversé par Guenièvre et vos chevaliers. Ils l'ont mis à la tête du royaume et elle a épousait Lancelot revenu à la vie durant votre séjour ici car une vie pour une autre. Mais aucun habitants du château ne s'est réellement remis de votre mort à tous les deux. Le royaume a commencé par se reconstruire mais finalement le chagrin a pris le dessus et Camelot a commençait à péricliter. L'image que vous avait vu est la mort de Gaïus dans un royaume mit à feu et à sang par vos ennemis. Sans un Pendragon à sa tête Camelot est voué à la ruine et Albion ne verra jamais le jour.»

«Ce futur est-il le seul?»

«Non il y a une multitude de futur mais certains sont plus probable que d'autre et arrive à apparaître aux yeux de ceux qui savent voir.»

«Donc je peut changer ce futur.»

«Oui mais si c'est en tentant de le changer qu'il se réaliser? Si c'est en choisissant de ne rien faire que le futur change? Connaître le futur est autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Que feriez-vous si je vous dit que retrouver Merlin reviendra à déchirer le voile, irait vous le rejoindre sachant que vous causerez la mort d'innombrables innocents ou le laisserez-vous mourir dans d'atroce souffrance? Mais peut-être aussi que ne pas allait le rejoindre reviendrait à détruire également le voile. Réfléchissez bien à cela Arthur Pendragon en gardant en tête que même ce que je vous ai dit peut-être changé. Seul deux choses sont immuables dans votre avenir: le voile ne peut-être réparé que de ce royaume et ce par la magie et une vie pour une autre. Une fois le voile réparé il ne peut plus être traversé et ceux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effrite à nouveau.»

«Je ne peut pas laisser Merlin à ce destin je vais aller le chercher.»

«Votre détermination est digne de votre réputation n'oubliez pas une chose: une vie pour une autre. Ne faite pas cette tête étonné votre réputation a atteint cette endroit à travers les morts. Certains vous aiderons d'autres non, certains seront ce qu'ils paraissent être d'autre non. Fiez-vous seulement à votre instinct.»

*Galope vers le nord ce ne sera pas toi qui trouvera Hel mais elle qui te trouvera.*

Arthur remonta à cheval et reparti en prenant garde à ne plus regarder vers le voile pour ne plus être tenté de le traverser. Il reparti au galop sans réellement savoir où aller.

* * *

><p>Voila dite moi ce que vous en pensez.<p> 


	5. Le vole de l'âme

Voici un chapitre assez court pour introduire le suivant. Je vous conseil de lire directement la traduction du gaélique sinon vous ne comprendrez pas tout^^.

* * *

><p>Chapitre V<p>

«Alors Emrys tu es réveillé. Tu as bien dormis? Je suppose que non vu ta tête. Quel dommage tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour ce qui va suivre. Non non ne te débat pas maintenant tu va te fatiguer et je ne veut pas te tuer pas mégarde à cause d'une faiblesse.»

Merlin tenta de parler mais seul un gémissement sorti de sa bouche desséchée.

«Tient boit. Non ne craint rien ça ce n'est que de l'eau et je veut t'entendre crier. Ne me force pas à user dès maintenant de la violence tu n'aimerais pas.»

«Je ne vous rendrez pas la tâche plus facile.» croassa Merlin.

«Igor, tient lui la tête. Voilà, bon garçon. Maintenant je peut commencer: Soul tháinig chugam agus tabhair dom an neart a bhriseadh seo a veil go imprisonsdom.  
>Go mbeidh an lá agus oíche go bhfuil mo chumhacht absolut.<br>Seo a thosaíonn an anam ag fulaingt seo dom a ghnóthú go léir a chumhacht.  
>Bheith Qu'Emrys mo daor agus Deineadh sé dom. Is é sin a neart mianach agusmilleann sé cad a chosnaíonn sé. Camelot thiocfaidh chun mianach agus go léir atáscriosta.» *<p>

Merlin se tordit de douleur sous les paroles de cette sorcière. Chaque mots qu'elle prononçaient s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa chair et laissaient des marques sur son corps jusqu'à dessiner une forme cabalistique.

«Bien, Igor passe moi la potion.»

«Voila maîtresse.»

«Pour le moment tu es encore conscient mais dans peut de temps les âmes que j'ai appelé prendront le contrôle de ton corps et ceux jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Tes pouvoirs seront miens avant la fin de cette semaine. Tu assistera impuissant à la fin du voile et tu me suppliera de te rendre le contrôle de ton fusse pour m'aider. J'attends ce moment avec impatience. Fait de beau cauchemars Emrys.»

Merlin senti les âmes s'infiltrer jusqu'au plus profonds de son être. Dans un dernier sursaut il appela Kilgarath de tous ces forces.

*Je ne peut t'aider physiquement dans ce monde jeune sorcier mais je peut permettre à ton âme de voyager librement dans ce monde tant que Hel ne te demandera pas de réintégrer ton corps en enlevant ces autres âmes. Nul ne te verra sauf ceux qui croient en toi.*

*Merci Kilgarath cela devrait retarder ses plans un certain temps.*

*Elle passera à la torture physique après et là je ne pourrait pas t'aider.*

*Je sais mais j'espère qu'Arthur trouvera un moyen de contrecarrer ses plans avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but.*

* * *

><p>*Âme venaient à moi et donnez moi la force de briser ce voile qui m'emprisonne.<p>

Que le jour devienne nuit et que mon pouvoir soit absolut.

Que cette âme ici présente commence à souffrir pour que je la récupère avec toute sa puissance.

Qu'Emrys devienne mon esclave et qu'il m'obéisse. Que sa force soit mienne et qu'il détruise ce qu'il protège. Que Camelot devienne mien et que tous soit détruit.

* * *

><p>Les rewievs c'est le bouton à côté ^^<p> 


	6. Un vieil ami

On entre dans la partie où il vont commencer à agir et non plus à subir.

* * *

><p>Chapitre VI<p>

Pendant ce temps Arthur galopais à travers le royaume de la mort vers le nord quand il aperçus une sorte de village. Il pensa tout d'abord que son imagination lui joué des tours car comment était-il possible qu'un village semblable à celui d'Ealdor se trouve ici perdu dans ce monde?

Il mit son cheval au pas et avança dans le village. Il reconnu au détour d'un tournant la maison de Merlin. Il descendit de cheval et entra dans la maison l'épée à la main.

Rien! Pas une absence de personne non il n'y avait rien pas même un meuble. Mais le plus marquant c'était l'absence, une fois entré, de mur que ce soit au fond ou sur les côtés même la façade disparaissait selon l'angle par-lequel on la regardait.

«Quelle est cette magie encore à l'œuvre?» se questionna à voix haute Arthur.

«Tout a un reflet. Et ceci est le reflet d'Ealdor» répondit une voix derrière lui.

Vivement Arthur ce retourna.

Personne.

Arthur sorti en courant de la maison et vit disparaître progressivement tout le village.

*Cette voix...*

Seul demeurait au milieu du village un feu et à côté de ce feu une silhouette se découpée dans la lueur des flammes.

*C'est impossible!*

«Avance Arthur au lieu de rester planté comme cela au milieu du chemin.»

«C'est vraiment toi?»

«Bien sur. Je suis mort alors je vit ici. Dans ce royaume. Mais je n'aurait pas cru t'y voir avant longtemps Arthur.»

Arthur s'élança et serra l'homme dans ses bras.

«Je ne suis pas mort Lancelot.»

«En effet, je le sais Merlin est venu me chercher pour t'aider.»

«Merlin? Quand? Comment?»

«Je pense qu'il sera plus apte à te répondre.»

«Comment cela?»

La forme flou de Merlin apparu devant Arthur.

«Merlin?»

«Oui c'est moi Arthur» lui répondis son valet avec un grand sourire.

«Pourquoi es-tu transparent comme cela? Comment es-tu arrivé ici? Tu...tu es mort?» questionna Arthur dans un souffle.

«Non Arthur rassure-toi, répondit Merlin avec son sourire caractéristique, même si Hel s'y occupe très fortement. Kilgarath m'a permit de quitter mon corps et ainsi protéger mon esprit et de pouvoir voyager. Je suis venu vous prévenir Hel veut aussi votre âme car même si la mienne va lui permettre de traverser le voile la votre lui donnerais assez de puissance pour ne craindre personne.»

«Je ferais attention Merlin.»

«Je me demande sire si vous ne devriez pas m'abandonner et quitter cet endroit.»

«Non Merlin ça ne risque pas j'ai besoin de mon enchanteur à Camelot.»

«En ce moment Hel ne nous surveille pas car cet endroit est à la limite de son monde. Avec le mouvement du voile son royaume fluctue, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisit cet endroit pour appeler Lancelot et pour te faire venir. J'ai une idée de plan pour la neutraliser mais pour cela j'ai besoin que vous trouviez quelques personnes pour vous aidez.»

Ils commencèrent à parler et Merlin expliqua qui il voulait et quand il les voulait.

Après avoir mit le plan en place ils commencèrent à discuter du bon vieux temps et ce jusqu'aux aurores. Peu de temps après le levé du soleil Merlin sentit les tiraillements caractéristiques dont le Grand Dragon lui avait parlé.

«Arthur je vais devoir y aller. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandez. Bonne chance.»

«Non bonne chance à toi Merlin et tient bon on arrivera vite.»

La réintégration de son corps fut assez douloureuse mais au moins son esprit était toujours intacte.

«Alors Emrys tu es toujours toi, tu est plus résistant que tu en as l'air.»

«On vous a pas dit que j'étaie le plus puissant sorcier de cette époque? Tu as l'air mal renseigner.»

«Tu as moins rire bientôt car ça c'était la méthode douce maintenant passons à la méthode rude.»

* * *

><p>Voila la suite tout de suite.<p> 


	7. Torture

Tient un petit morceau de torture. J'adore être sadique avec Merlin.

* * *

><p>Chapitre VII<p>

Hel regarda par sa fenêtre.

«Tien tien, regarde Merlin ne direz-on pas ton roitelet là-bas? Si, c'est bien lui, il galope pour te sauver. N'est-ce pas mignon?»

La déesse se tourna vers Merlin et embrassa la scène du regard: Merlin était pendu par les mains aux plafonds ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, sa chemise déchirée lui tombée sur les hanches et du sang coulé de multiples plaies présentes sur son torse, pour finir un bâillon l'empêche de parler mais presque aussi de respirer.

«Et si nous reprenions là où nous nous étions arrêté?» demanda-t-elle en s'approchant une lueur affamée dans le regard.

Elle laissa promener son doigt le long du menton et du coup de son prisonnier.

«Tu as une manière tellement adorable de crier.» susurra telle en lui tournant autour.

Elle plia un doigt et le bâillon tomba.

«Maintenant fais-moi entendre ta voix!»ordonna telle d'une voix cajoleuse. J'ai tellement hâte.»

Elle bougea la main de manière désinvolte et une marque apparue sur le torse de Merlin se remplissant peu à peu de sang.

Au début Merlin put retenir ses cris de douleur mais ses murmures se transformèrent bientôt en gémissement puis en hurlements.

«Quelle agréable musique qui sonne si doucement à mes oreilles, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, avant de la mordiller, alors qu'il tentait, pantelant, de retrouver son souffle, je suis sur que Pendragon adorera entendre cette musique et que sa voix s'accordera parfaitement à la tienne. Surtout quand il arrivera croyant te sauver alors qu'il te condamnera.»

Merlin eut un sursaut en entendant cela et tenta de concentrer sa magie sur elle mais il était trop faible et la potion qu'elle lui avait fait boire l'empêcher d'accéder à ses pouvoirs. Il laissa retomber sa tête contre sa poitrine et la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut pour Arthur et l'espérance qu'il tienne jusqu'à son plan prenne forme.

«Sleepy hollow va le chercher et propose lui devenir se reposer dans ma demeure.»

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lut.<p> 


	8. Le plan

Un chapitre assez court pour expliquer le plan de Merlin.

* * *

><p>Chapitre VIII<p>

Pendant ce temps Arthur et Lancelot réfléchissait au plan que Merlin leur avait dit :

« Le grand Dragon m'a apprit que Hel n'avait pas toujours été à la tête de ce royaume mais qu'avant c'était la Mort*, celui représentait avec une grande faux, qui y régné. Elle l'a détrône en usant de magie alors que seul la force a le droit d'être utilisé dans ce genre de combat mais comme elle avait une armée avec elle personne n'a pu contester et la Mort c'est exilé au fond du royaume avec ses proches serviteurs et alliés. Vous devez les trouver et les amener à ce battre. Elle a utiliser la magie pour gagner alors cette fois elle trouvera la magie en face d'elle mais je ne peut pas le faire seul ni même avec juste votre aide. Ils nous faut plus d'alliés. J'ai déjà demandé à quelques personnes de venir nous aider donc Balinor et Freya devrais bientôt vous rejoindre. Par-contre ils ne faut pas qu'Hel se doute de quoi que ce soit sinon elle me tuera même si cela doit compromettre ses plans. Ce que je propose c'est qu'Arthur continue vers son château comme s'il ne se doutait de rien tandis que toi Lancelot tu vas trouver la Mort et la convaincre. Vous devez arriver avec au maximum un jour d'écart l'un de l'autre au château sinon tout risque d'échouer. En suivant les limites du royaumes vous devriez êtres caché à son regard jusqu'à ce que vous vous trouviez près de son château. Là j'espère qu'elle sera trop occupé à nous torturé et à tenter de récupérer nos âmes pour vous voir arriver.»

«Et si la Mort ne veut pas m'écouter ou venir nous aider, demanda Lancelot?»

«Il voudra ne craint rien je suis sûr que tu saura le convaincre. J'ai confiance en toi et en toi aussi Arthur.»

Retour au présent.

«Bon c'est là qu'on se sépare Arthur. Bonne chance et n'arrive pas trop vite chez Hel.»

«Bonne chance aussi Lancelot et arrive à temps.»

Chacun des deux parti sur sa route.

Lancelot se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué par Merlin où il devait retrouver Balinor et Freya et repensa à ce que Merlin lui avait dit sur eux :

«L'un est mon père et un dragonnier, l'autre est la femme que j'aimais.»

Merlin avait du faire bien des sacrifices pour Arthur tout au long de ses années et Lancelot ne savait pas si lui aurait été capable de faire tous ses sacrifices pour quelqu'un. Il avait bien donné sa vie mais ce devait être bien plus dur de donner la vie de ceux qu'on aime. Arthur savait-il tous ses adieux que Merlin avait connu?

Il continua à marcher plongé dans ses réflexions et arriva au point de rendez-vous où il devait les attendre.

*La Mort est un homme donc c'est «il».

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lut.<p> 


	9. Excuses

Désolé pour les délais mais en ce moment je suis relativement en panne d'inspiration sur plusieurs de mes histoires. J'espère pouvoir les reprendre rapidement mais je ne peut rien assurer à part que je les terminerais, elles ne sont pas abandonné soyez en sur et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.


	10. Reprise, Une illusion?

Je poste une suite que vous avez surement été nombreux à attendre. La rewievs dde Guest le 06/02 m'a convaincue de faire une suitemême si je vais devoir continuer à écrire chaque chaitre pour la fois suivante. (Je veux dire que je n'enai pas d'avance). Ce qu'elle m'a dit est le plus beau compliment qu'un auteur puisse recevoir. Donner du rêve et écarter la grissaille du quotidient voila pourquoi nous écrivons alors quand nous réussissons rien n'ai meilleur comme récompense. Bon je vous laisse lire.

* * *

><p>Chapitre IX<p>

Arthur regarda la plaine morne devant lui. Un vent sans saveur balayait les herbes hautes qui pliaient sous cet assaut. Il devait retrouver Merlin le plus vite possible mais devant cet espace il ressentait toute la difficulté de la tâche. Un point noir se détaché sur l'horizon, un point qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Plissant les yeux Arthur réussit à déterminer que ce point noir était un cheval et son cavalier se dirigeant droit sur lui. Il lança son cheval au galop dans la direction du nuage de poussière. Après quelques minutes de galop un cavalier sans tête apparu devant lui. A y regarder de plus près il avait une tête mais elle était accroché à sa selle. La main droite se tendis et attrapa cette tête pour la mener devant Arthur. La bouche s'ouvrit et parla:

«Ma maîtresse m'envoie vous proposer l'hospitalité pour cette nuit sombre. Son château est un peu plus loin sur la côte.»

Arthur hésita, son instinct lui soufflé de se méfier mais il devait être ce serviteur dont Merlin lui avait parlé. Le suivre lui ferais sûrement retrouver Merlin plus vite.

Il hocha doucement de la tête pour signifier son accord.

«Mène-moi à ta maîtresse. Je te suis.»

Le cavalier sans tête le conduisit à travers la plaine jusqu'à un tour sombre.

«Descendez de cheval, fit la tête. Vous pouvez le laisser sans crainte il ne fuira pas.»

Arthur posa pied à terre et avança vers l'entrée de la tour.

«Ma maîtresse vous attend à l'intérieur.»

La voix était devenue plus faible et quand Arthur se retourna il n'y avait plus personne à part son cheval paissant tranquillement. La main sur Excalibur il poussa la porte et retint un hoquet de stupeur. La pièce s'étendant devant lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Camelot. Il avança dans un état second regardant tout autour de lui. Une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin laissant sortir des chevaliers rigolant. Il passèrent à côté d'Arthur sans le voir comme s'il était invisible. Un éclat de rire le fit se retourner brusquement. Guenièvre souriait à un homme de dos dont Arthur ne pouvait distinguer que les cheveux noir avant de l'embrasser. Quand l'homme se retourna Arthur découvrit avec stupeur Merlin. Un Merlin plus vieux certes mais bel et bien Merlin. Deux enfants coururent vers le couple leur sautant dans les bras.

«Papa! Maman!»

Leur sourire et leur rire les faisait ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à leur parent. Le plus jeune fit apparaître un petit arc-en-ciel avec la magie.

«Allons Arthur tu sais bien que tu ne doit pas t'amuser avec, le gronda gentiment Merlin.»

«Laisse le jouer, sourit Guenièvre. Il ne fait rien de mal.»

«Ah vous êtes là, fit une autre voix.»

«Gaius, s'écria un des enfants descendant des bras de sa mère pour sauter sur le vieil homme!»

«Doucement mon petit Lancelot je n'ai plus quarante ans, rigola t-il en le faisant tourner en l'air.»

«Nous allions aller sur sa tombe Gaius. Vous venez, demanda Merlin l'air soudain plus grave?»

«Bien sur Sire.»

Sire?! Depuis quand Merlin se faisait appeler Sire?! Arthur cru avoir mal entendu.

«Allons Gaius je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme cela.»

Ils marchèrent en discutant tranquillement jusqu'au cimetière derrière le château. Là Merlin s'arrêta devant une tombe. Arthur se plaça à côté de lui pour voir le nom inscrit dessus et pâlit. Sur la pierre tombale on pouvait lire Arthur Pendragon mort pour protéger Camelot. Il recula d'un pas horrifié.

«Vous savez Gaius, souvent je me dit que cela aurait du être moi. Que j'aurais du mourir pour réparer le voile et le sauver lui. Je ne devrais pas être à cette place avec Guenièvre mais cela devrais être lui.»

«Ce jour là tu as fait tout ton possible Merlin et nul ne saurait te le reprocher. Tu doit cesser de t'accabler et songer au bien de Camelot. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un roi qui se morfond mais d'un roi qui accepte le passé tout en le laissant derrière lui.»

«Je sais Gaius je sais mais des fois cela est très dur.»

Non, ce n'est pas possible, pensait Arthur! Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est un mensonge!

«Non, résonna une voix, seulement un futur probable. Celui qui se déroulera si vous réparez le voile Merlin et toi.»

«Qui est-là, demanda Arthur l'épée au clair tournant sur lui-même?»

L'image de Camelot disparue laissant place au mur noire de la tour. Seule resta Guenièvre. Elle s'avança vers lui un sourire au lèvre.

«C'est moi Arthur ne me reconnais tu pas mon amour?»

«Tu n'es pas Guenièvre, fit Arthur en reculant d'un pas.»

Elle avança vers lui.

«Mais si c'est bien moi. Je vous ai suivit Merlin et toi quand vous êtes parti. Mais je me suis perdu et retrouvé ici dans cet endroit effrayant, seule.»

Ses yeux le suppliaient de le croire alors qu'elle continuait à s'avancer vers lui. Arthur reculait de plus en plus mais il finit par sentir le mur conter son dos. Ne pouvant plus reculer il agita son épée pour faire reculer la femme à l'apparence de Guenièvre.

«Comment peux tu me repousser alors que je t'ai cherché partout? J'ai eu si peur.»

Arthur commençait à se sentir faiblir et son bras retomber. Pouvait-elle être réellement sa Guenièvre perdu ici. Son épée toucha le sol dans un tintement clair. La femme laissa échapper un sanglot. Ce bruit donna envie à Arthur de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais cela le fit également se méfier de nouveau. La Guenièvre qu'il connaissait ne pleurait pas même quand elle perdait quelqu'un elle restait forte. Quelque soit le danger elle restait forte. Il serra sa main sur la garde de son épée.

Soudain elle se jeta dans ses bras passant les sien autour de son cou continuant à sangloter contre la poitrine d'Arthur bloquant son bras par la même. Le visage de la jeune femme était venu se loger dans le cou d'Arthur. Il senti deux minuscules morsures dans sa gorge et ses forces le quitter. Réussissant à rappeler ses forces il repoussa la femme et posa sa main sur son cou. Du sang coulait de sa gorge. La femme se lécha les lèvres et se transforma. Elle devint une créature belle à se damner. De long cheveux noirs brillant lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Une tenue noire moulante montrait toutes ses formes. De grand yeux noir l'observait. Des canines pointue dépassaient des ses lèvres sous son sourire.

«Ton sang est vraiment excellent tu sais.»

Elle s'avança de nouveau vers lui d'une démarche féline hypnotisant. Arthur ne pouvait détourner ses yeux d'elle. Au prit d'un énorme effort de volonté il réussit à détourner son regard et à la frapper de son épée. La lame entailla sa paumette. La créature recula et se passa la main sur la joue faisant disparaître la blessure.

«Mais c'est que le jouet mordrait, commenta t-elle. Malheureusement pour lui, nous les vampires, pouvons nous régénérer à l'infini.»

Arthur gardait la tête baissé. S'il la relevait il savait qu'il succomberait au charme de cette vampire. Il ne savait comment s'en sortir.


End file.
